


Memorable Mornings

by tielan



Series: Fire And Focus AU [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, F/M, Morning Sex, Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh’s never found himself being basically used as a sex toy before. It's way hotter than he ever thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle XV: _tentative, permission, tease_  
>  Kink Bingo: _begging_
> 
> Sequel to [Prélude à la Matinée d'un Pilote de Jaeger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1170551).
> 
> **eta** : Updated. I wasn't happy with the ending.

Raleigh’s first clear memory of Mako is of her sitting in a bar, studying Jaeger specs on her tablet as she waited for her Striker Eureka co-pilot to turn up. She thought he was only talking to her to fulfil a bet and told him to go away. He offered to buy her a drink.

It’s been eighteen months since that night, and he has a lot more memories of her now.

Including last night, when he leaned across the chessboard to invite a kiss, hoping she wouldn’t shove him away – or, worse, laugh at him – and found himself leading her to his quarters.

Last night, she was hesitant about a lot of things – him, being naked with him, having sex for the first time, and being kissed and fondled and stroked and penetrated. Raleigh took it slow – torturously slow for him, but kind of also amazingly hot to watch her learn what sex could be like.

Although not as sexy as this morning, when Mako let him go down on her and then fucked herself insensible on his tongue.

Raleigh’s never found himself being basically used as a sex toy before. It was way hotter than he would ever have expected it to be. Or maybe it’s just the way Mako levered herself into his mouth as she clawed at his scalp and made urgent little noises until she came, at which point she was pretty much screaming in her throat, even if she wasn’t yelling out loud.

Maybe it’s just Mako herself.

Because right now, she’s straddling his thighs with her hands on his erect cock, intrigued by the noise he made when she circled her fingertip in under the edge of his foreskin. “This is sensitive?”

“Yes,” he pants, his nerves humming. Then, “Do it again.”

She brushes her fingertip across the top again. Raleigh’s thighs twitch – then jerk when she rubs her hand along the top of it, from fingertips to the heel of her hand.

Raleigh’s pretty sure that the sound he just made isn’t supposed to come from the human throat. And Mako’s sitting atop him with a decidedly wicked grin of delight.

“ _Very_ sensitive.”

“Next time,’ he manages, panting, “give me warning?”

He’s almost prepared for the next swipe – electric pleasure, all across his nerves as she drags her palm across him. “Why would you want warning?”

“So I don’t come in your face,” he says, nearly swallowing his words as she does it again. And again. And again. The gleam in her eyes says she’s not going to stop. And he wants—but not like this—not all at once— “I want—want to—Fuck! Want this to last—as long as—Jesus! Mako, stop, Jesus, _please_.”

Mako lifts her hands from his cock, all pretty dark eyes and proud bones. “Don’t you want to get off?”

“Yes.” Raleigh pants under her and tells himself and his aching cock that it won’t shrivel up and die if he takes a few seconds out. “But I want to savour this, too.”

He’s tempted to add that he’s nothing like Chuck Hansen. He’s pretty sure that a lot of her ideas about sex – the innocent little comments about what guys like to do and what they like girls to do to them – come from sharing her co-pilot’s sexual experiences in the Drift. And Hansen is four years younger than Raleigh, and probably not exactly discerning when it comes to the pleasure of his partners.

Thank God, Raleigh could make her first time memorable.

Mako’s frowning at him. “You said I couldn’t do this _wrong._ ”

“It’s not wrong, just...different. Take it slow. Like a tease.” He takes her hand under his – slender, strong fingers, lightly calloused palm – and risks curling it back around his cock. Lightly. “I want you to tease me.”

“Tease you?”

“Yes.” Her puzzled look doesn’t ease and Raleigh looks for an alternative way of explaining what he wants. “Play with me – make me ache, don’t let me come.”

“Don’t let you come?” She rubs her hand slowly down his shaft. “At all?”

He laughs, half panting as his pulse leaps. The glittering hint of mischief in her voice is both terrifying and a turn-on. “If that’s what you want.”

Mako trails her fingertips through the pubic curls around his balls, a delicate tickle. A hard breath escapes him as her fingertips graze his testicles, but the look she gives him is thoughtful.

“You said you would talk me through this. Before. So, I would like you to talk.”

Her fingertips are moving in little circles over the skin of his balls – a delicate and tormenting massage that’s shorting out his brain.

“Talk?”

“Tell me what you like.” The little circles change to feather-light strokes. “Tell me if I am doing this right. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

It’s an innocent question from her. This is Mako Mori, pink from the high line of her cheekbones all the way down to the tops of her breasts. Last night, it was all Raleigh could do to persuade her not to squirm as he stroked her hip.

This morning, the word ‘ _Everything_ ,’ hovers on his lips.

He wants her exploring his mouth, feeding him her breasts, stroking his cock. Riding his mouth again. Riding his hip or his thigh while he aches and rubs and licks and sucks anything she gives him. Riding his cock with slick, wet strokes, her hands hard on his shoulders, her pretty lips parted as she comes...

Mako is watching him with narrow eyes. “Raleigh?”

_Next time,_ Raleigh tells himself.

“What you’re doing now,” he says, keeping his breath as steady as he can. “It’s...good. I like it. It...aches.”

“You like aching.” One hand keeps tickling his balls, the other starts stroking his cock again. Raleigh fights back the urge to thrust. “You like the wanting.”

“Yes.”

She tilts her head. “Anticipation.”

“And it’s hot watching you touch me. I like looking,” he admits and watches her mouth curve.

“So you prefer being on the bottom?”

“I guess.” Raleigh’s never really thought about it before. He doesn’t usually do this – talk his way through sex. He likes his sex uncomplicated – hot and heavy petting, with lots of orgasms all around, leaving the Jaegerflies with no complaints.

Mako Mori is no Jaegerfly, not even close. Even if she wasn’t a Jaeger pilot, she’d be...something else. Something brilliant. Focused, disciplined, inquiring, clever, cool-headed, and sexy as hell...

Raleigh yelps. She flicked the tip of his cock and it _stung_. “What?”

“You went somewhere else again.” Her eyes are narrow, her fingers stroking his tip. “Pay attention, Mr Becket.”

His laugh ends in a groan as she wraps her hands around him. “Miss Mori, I promise you have my undivided attention now.”

“Good,” she says. And that’s all the warning he gets before she starts working him in earnest.

Mako makes him pant. She makes him whimper. She takes it fast and then slows it right down. She works him to a desperate ache, then takes her hands off his cock and strokes her hands down the lines of muscle over his hipbones and along his inner thighs.

“Oh, God, Mako, _please_ …”

And she laughs - a little gurgle of pleasure before she wraps her hands around his shaft – but doesn’t move them. The warmth of her hands, the pressure, the promise – Raleigh wants to squirm in her hold, wants to thrust against her fingers – but she tightens her grip and his breath hisses out in a sharp stream, danger and desire all at once.

“Beg to come, Raleigh.”

A whimper escapes his throat. The light, lilting tone of Mako’s accent makes it sound like she’s gloating, and the timbre of it loosens something inside him as he props himself up on his elbows and looks up at her.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please let me come,” he husks. He’s never begged a woman for release before – he’s never had to. And yet this feels so right, sprawled under Mako with her hands on him, awaiting her approval to orgasm. “おねがい!”

Her grin is bright as day as she strokes her hands along his cock, like it’s that bulldog that follows her around, and she’s giving him a rubdown. And Raleigh nearly moans with relief as the blood pounds in his head and his chest and his cock; as she works him, works him, works him; as she leans over him and rubs her stomach against the tip of him and murmurs, “You may come now.”

And her laugh throbs in his ears as he lets go of something he didn’t even know he was holding and his body tips over the edge. Shattering pleasure burns out his inhibitions as he thrusts into her hands and spends himself in them and against her stomach.

She’s still laughing once he’s spent himself, her fingers cradling his cock as it goes limp. “よくできました, Raleigh.”

She’s still laughing afterwards, when he’s spent himself. Her fingers cradle his cock as it goes limp, her touch tender and lightly teasing over his flesh. “Was I satisfactory?”

He looks up into that laughing face and wraps one hand around her neck to bring her face to his. “Much better than satisfactory,” he murmurs against her lips before inviting her deeper. His blood still hums in his veins as she shifts to wipe her hands against the sheets, nestling up against him, then kissing him back with an open sweetness, willing to drown in his mouth.

Then she starts stroking her tongue into his mouth and Raleigh realises he’d much rather drown in _her_. Oh, God, is he ever screwed…

He can almost hear Yancy in his head, _Jesus Christ, Rals!_

_Thump-thump-thump!_

He catches his breath at the sudden din against the metal door. A moment later, the thumping stops and Yancy yells, “Rals!”

Mako jerks up, eyes wide and startled, cheeks flushed. Raleigh catches her around the waist as she tries to find somewhere to re-balance herself, pulling her hard on top of him. And realises that he might be spent, but he is _so_ not finished with Mako Mori.

“Go away, Yance, I’m busy!”

“Rals, we had an deal, goddammit!” The words start muffled by the door, becoming clear as Yancy yanks it open. “We agreed: no Jaegerflies in our quart—Mako?”

Yancy trails off into stunned silence as he stares at Mako. Raleigh opens his mouth to complain of his brother and finds himself interrupted.

“So…am I _his_ Jaegerfly?” Mako asks, her cheeks pink with embarrassment but her tone of voice prim and inquiring. “Or is he _mine_?”

Yancy gapes. “Jesus, Rals—”

Raleigh, meanwhile, is gasping with laughter. “Get out, Yancy!”

“Going!” He pauses in the act of shutting the door. “Sorry, Mako.”

The instant the door is shut, Mako buries her face in Raleigh’s shoulder. “Ohh!”

He just continues to laugh. Yancy’s face as he recognised Mako was priceless. And Mako’s question…well… “Hey,” he says when she doesn’t lift her face from his shoulder. “It’s okay – it’s just Yance being a dick…”

She sighs, and there’s a little smile on her lips when she finally lifts her head. “I am so embarrassed.”

“At being caught?” Raleigh runs his hand up her arm, feeling the lean muscle beneath the soft skin.”At least it was just Yancy, and not, like, a reporter with a neck-cam.”

Mako makes this little _moue_ of distaste, and Raleigh suddenly regrets reminding her of Hansen’s birthday shenanigans. But she props herself up on one arm, tucking her blue-dyed locks behind her ear. “I should go.”

“You don’t have to. Not just because Yancy barged in…”

“It is not just that.”

He props himself up on one elbow, a cold hollow in his chest. “Is it…me, then?”

Mako stares at him for a moment, surprised, before her expression softens. “No.” She runs her finger down his chest, bisecting him with her touch all the way down to his balls. “It is not you, Raleigh. But Chuck and I have training at nine in the Kwoon, and Chuck is probably not yet awake after last night...”

She leans down and kisses him, a brief touch of lips that still leaves Raleigh wanting more. But he lets her climb out of the bed, letting his knuckles brush her inside breast as she goes.

“Would you—?” He clears his throat as she retrieves her panties from the floor and pulls them on. “Would you like to do this again? Sometime? Maybe when we don’t have to drag Hansen back to base first?”

“Yes.” The immediate response is both gratifying and satisfying. “I would.”

“Good.” Raleigh grins at her from the bed, then figures he should probably get up and get some clothes on himself. He drags on a grubby pair of sweats and scrapes his hands through his hair as Mako pulls on her jacket.

“Well,” she says, blushing. “Thank you.”

It’s very polite, very proper, and oh so very _wrong_.

In response, Raleigh backs Mako up against the door. He gives her plenty of time to push him away – which she doesn’t. She lets him press in close, and tilts her face and parts her lips in invitation – then pulls his head down to hers.

There’s lips and tongue and hands and hips, and Raleigh really wants to go down on her again but pulls himself away with a herculanean effort.

“Mm,” Mako murmurs as her lids flutter up and she smiles. “Nice.”

Raleigh kisses her again – soft and sweet this time. “I’ll be your Jaegerfly anytime you like, Mako.”

When he closes the door behind her, Raleigh reflects he has a lot of memories of Mako Mori since the night he found her reading her tablet, alone, in a bar.

This morning is definitely going to be one of the more memorable ones, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Yancy was going to make an entry in the middle of the fic. He might still turn up in a Raleigh & Yancy corollary to Mako & Chuck's [Of Jockeys And Jaegerflies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1172928).~~
> 
> ...and now it might be time to get back to the regularly-scheduled programming...


End file.
